dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DVMP/DBB1 - A Bunch of Stuff
Hey guys! We've got a bunch to get to, but first, a sad note. Sebastian, like Alessandra, has also quit because of his inability to stay active in the game - DORGs have never had two people quit before, but thankfully everyone else has shown to be very active and playing to win, so there'll be no easy votes from here on out. With Sebastian's quit, this means that the runner-up in the Battleback will replace him as the first jury member, and in a preview for a twist to be announced, the jury will have an impact on the game as it plays out. So beware! Anywho, let's get onto the Battleback results. In second place, the runner-up who will become the first juror is...Ashleah! That means that one of Thalia or Sofrita has taken first place and will come back into the game. With seven questions, the person coming back into the game is... ...Sofrita! Congratulations, Sofrita; you have made your way back into the game! To Thalia, thank you for playing. To Ashleah, you may no longer be in the game as a player, but you will still affect the way this game plays out as the first juror! Moving on to the HoH competition, here are the answers to the questions. #Which houseguest says he/she will be remembered as "the most smartiest winner ever"? Siobhan. #Which houseguest calls him/herself "the calm in all the madness"? Alessandra. #Which houseguest describes him/herself as "clever"? Thalia. #Which houseguest puts his/her odds of winning at "60%" because he/she may not win important challenges? Sofrita (guess she won an important challenge). #Which houseguest describes him/herself in one word as "FIERRRRRRCE"? Ashleigh. #Which houseguest asks how he/she could possibly not be remembered after his/her past? Mona. #Which houseguest says he/she will be remembered because he/she will win "and who doesn't remember a winner"? Danny. #Which houseguest describes him/herself in one word as "thrifty"? Crystal. #Which houseguest describes him/herself in one word as "nerdy"? Sofrita. #Which houseguest gave at least three lines of text for every answer (excluding the "one word to describe yourself" and "Have you watched Big Brother before")? JT. #Which houseguest says he/she may lose because houseguests don't understand his/her greatness? Brenda. #Which houseguest describes him/herself in one word as "lone wolf"? Ashleah. BONUS QUESTION (This counts as one point if you answer it correctly): How many castaways said their odds of winning the game were 100% (or something equivalent like 1/1)? 3 houseguests. Here are the amount of points each houseguest scored: *Brenda: 6 points. *Crystal: 1 point. *Danny: 4 points. *JT: 2 points. *Mona: 1 points. *Siobhan: 2 points. *Sofrita: Answers not received. Congratulations Brenda, you are the new HoH! Please be sure to check my answer tallying and let me know of any mistakes. In the meantime, Brenda has until 8 PM EST tomorrow to make her decision as to who she will be nominating. Good luck, and if you have any questions, be sure to ask. Category:Blog posts